1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to temporary construction derrick structures and in particular to readily assembled derrick structures wherein elongated members thereof are interconnected by a plurality of connector elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction of derrick structures and the like, it is desirable to provide readily assembleable and disassembleable members permitting the derrick structure to be constructed in a framework configuration on the building site and permitting the framework to be readily added to and subtracted from as the need arises in the construction process. A number of different latticework, or derrick configurations have been developed for use in such applications.
Illustratively, in U.S. Pat. No. 140,455 of Adolphus Bonazano, a building construction is disclosed wherein a plurality of columns and girders are interconnected such as for use in buildings bridges viaducts, warehouses, etc. The connectors comprise 90-degree arcuate sections which may be suitably joined as by bolts or rivets to interconnect the beams and girders.
In U.S. Pat. No. 225,060 of Job Johnson, a column support is shown having threaded annular recesses in a plurality of connectors for connecting different diameter tubular columns.
Thomas A. Neill, in U.S. Pat. No. 933,386, shows an oil well derrick wherein horizontal girders and diagonal braces are connected to a plurality of connectors comprising split tubular members provided with a plurality of outwardly projecting flanges. The connectors clamp the tubular columns upon constriction thereof about the ends of the columns. The girders and braces are provided with flatted ends for connection to the flanges by suitable bolts.
Richard R. Bloss, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,400,408, shows a derrick fitting which is generally similar to that of Neill in providing a split tubular element having a plurality of flanges for connection of a plurality of tubular girder members to a plurality of tubular columns and a plurality of rodlike braces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,531,962 of John Lloyd, a joint for a tubular frame is shown to be made up of a plurality of leaved elements.
Fred D. Bearly, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,880,231, shows a derrick leg coupling wherein tubular column members are secured in a split connector having a plurality of flanges for connection thereto of tubular girders and flat braces.
A connecting sleeve is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,955,074 of Jacob C. Knupp, wherein a split connector is provided with hinge means for interconnecting the split portions of the connector, one of which portions is provided with a plurality of flanges for connection of angle girder members thereto.
A knockdown scaffold structure is shown by Joseph F. Manion in U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,572 for connecting square cross section columns to a plurality of girders and diagonal braces.
Richard Buckminster Fuller shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,235, a geodesic building construction utilizing a plurality of interconnected elongated members joined by suitable connectors.
Eberhard G. Rensch shows a framework for building structures in U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,461 wherein the connectors define hexagonal inner configurations for connection thereto of correspondingly hexagonal columns. In a three-dimensional latticework, Rensch teaches the use of flatted rods connected to the flanges.
Maurice Numa Louis Viandon shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,120, scaffolding structures utilizing struts which telescopically engage between booms of the framework.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,063, Hristo V. Papyoti shows a connecting fixture for a space frame system wherein a plurality of flanges are welded to a flat base plate for interconnecting a plurality of U-shaped elongated members.